Tightening fasteners, such as bolt heads and nuts in various applications such for motorcycle repairs have often relied on socket wrenches, which do not allow the operator to supply necessary torque by just rotating the lever handle on the socket wrench. Additionally, gripping the traditional socket wrench is difficult with one hand.
Still furthermore, traditional socket wrenches generally rely on the operator having to feel when the proper torque amount has been achieved. As a result the operator can under tighten the fastener, or the operator can bear the risk of stripping the fastener if too much torque rotation is applied.
T type torque wrenches have been proposed over the years, but generally do not allow for easy adjusting to different torque settings, and generally have similar problems. For example, T torque wrenches generally require the operator have to fee the amount of pounds being applied so that the fastener can be under tightened, or the operator can bear the risk of stripping the fasteners by over rotating the T shaped handle on the torque wrench.
Both types of wrenches also do not allow for the operator to easily adjust torque settings in the wrench nor allow for the operator to visually see the selected torque settings that are desired.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.